Intocable
by adanhel
Summary: Intocable por su situación, por su estatus y por quien era, el joven caballero de Acuario se convirtió en la prueba más dura a la que los caballeros de Athena se habían enfrentado, aún más que reconstruir en barco de su diosa.


**LC Krest x Itia**

 **Intocable**

Botar el barco de Athena estaba siendo más difícil de lo que habían creído, y no porque fuera capaz de surcar los cielos, el agua y el límite de los mundos, llevándolos desde un río mortal al Estigia de desearlo así su diosa, sino por los sacrificios que imponía. Tiempo, esfuerzo, vidas, cuando eran tan valiosas para ellos, cuando, después de tantas peleas, contaban ya con menos de la mitad de saintos que comenzaron las guerras que les vinieron encima sin darles ni un respiro; por eso, dos de ellos, la elite de la orden, lo cuidaban mientras estaba listo.

Los dos con el rango de ataque más amplio, los más equilibrados, aunque uno fuera tan joven… aunque no era su juventud el problema, sino su sexo, un doncel, joven, hermoso, delicado, mortal… Itia intentaba convencerse de que Krest no necesitaba su protección, que era tan apto como cualquiera de ellos para defenderse, pero al verlo no podía evitarlo, él, un hombre hecho y derecho, los deseos de proteger a la joven princesa del norte, sola de nuevo en el mundo, viuda, pese a no contar ni con quince años.

Funcionó por unos días. Krest no se prestaba a familiaridades, no se acercaba a nadie y los miraba con esa mascara de fría indiferencia que según su diosa siempre tenían los guardianes de Acuario, la que usaban para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero al subir la marea todo se arruinó. Pese a la guerra, al temor y al cansancio, los hombres no dejaban de serlo, y la presencia de un doncel en celo no podía ser más perturbadora.

Al menos el enemigo no atacaba, porque Itia tenía puesta su atención en Krest y no en el barco, protegiéndolo de todos aquellos que lo miraban como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, olvidando su posición, el respeto que le debían, y pensando que de ser atacados lo elegirían como blanco, intentarían arrebatárselo... era difícil hasta para él, y eso que su propio dolor, la muerte de su Aries, aun ardía como fuego en su pecho…

Y si los días fueron malos, las noches fueron peor. Compartían el camarote del capitán en lo que los trabajos terminaban, y las dos últimas ninguno de los dos había dormido, Krest retorciéndose y quejándose en la cama, llorando a ratos, e Itia velando la puerta, sentado por fuera de ella, atento a todos los que con cualquier pretexto querían acercarse demasiado.

Se suponía que el segundo día debió ser el peor pero fue el tercero, porque la resistencia de todos se veía forzada a sus límites, y la princesa, aunque ponía de su parte por evitar dar pie a nadie, inconsciente, en instantes que eran notados por todos los que solo tenían ojos para él, miraba a alguno de ellos, hacia un gesto desamparado o tensaba sus muslos bajo la corta falda de su armadura, realzados por las botas altas, que lo hacían lucir más alto de lo que era, más tentador de lo que pretendía ser.

Para la noche Itia decidió arriesgarse y dormir con él por qué las intenciones de muchos eran claras: así pudieran morir intentándolo era algo por lo que valía la pena, más real que la victoria contra Hades, tomar al caballero de Acuario, que en su estado no se opondría a ello, podrían disfrutar el premio y después morir, por sus manos o las de Itia, cual si fuera Semiramis, lo que causaría una lucha interna por quien sería el afortunado.

Muertes que no tenían razón de ser.

Unos labios sobre los suyos, manos recorriendo ardientes sus costados, muslos a los lados de sus caderas, aprisionándolo… no podía creerlo pero ahí estaba, encima de él, mirándolo, seguro obnubilado por su celo. Buscó con los ojos la espada de Libra, que dejará en la cama, en medio de ambos, como respuesta a su insistencia, y no la encontró, como estaba seguro no lo hallaría a él en esos momentos.

-Krest…

Pero se equivocaba en eso. Esmeraldas preciosas se clavaron en él, y valorándolo cansino, le demostraron su resolución.

-Es tu deber.

No diría más. No se humillaría. Itia debía entender el sacrificio que estaba haciendo, que no lo podía soportar más. Lo intentó, pero no podía. No después de conocerlo, de tenerlo a él, haciendo lo que debía cada vez que estuvieron juntos, hasta el último instante, aliviándolo en días así. Cephyr había muerto y ahora estaba solo, pero por más que lo deseará, que lo necesitará, no ensuciaría su memoria con cualquiera.

Mejor elegir acorde a su dignidad, a la de él… e Itia era perfecto. Caballero de oro, atractivo, gentil, sabio, amable… solo rogaba que no pensará demasiado las cosas… que no quisiera llevar un luto más riguroso que el suyo por su amado muerto, él que podía…

Itia le acarició el costado de la cara, pensando lo inútil de preguntarle si estaba seguro, y Krest atrapó sus dedos entre sus labios, apretó sus flancos con sus muslos… se incorporó a medias y le tomó la cara, lo besó, deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo por su cuello, su pecho cubierto por aquella camisa de lino fino, única prenda que usaba y velaba hasta su regazo, lo alto de sus muslos llenitos e incitantes, y el jovencito se dejó ir sobre su pecho, frotándose contra él.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué quiso decirle con que era su deber? ¿Qué si no lo hacía él iría con otro? No podía permitirlo. Nadie ahí lo merecía. Nadie lo trataría como algo más que una ramera. No dejaría que lo tocarán, pero tampoco quería follárselo… la parte racional de su mente, no la que hacía que sus manos estuvieran ya sobre sus caderas, tanteando esas curvas más generosas de lo que esperaba, colándose bajo la tela y sintiendo su piel, la humedad que la impregnaba, haciéndolo lo propio también con su pantalón pues se quitó la armadura para no incomodar a la princesa al dormir a su lado.

Debió quedarse en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Se dejó convencer por su gesto indiferente, por su belleza, su olor, de que podía dormir a su lado, que estaba bien… pero no estuvo bien desde un inicio.

No estaba bien, así como no lo estaba Krest, que sufría, necesitaba algo que estaba en él darle y no podía cometer la injusticia de no hacerlo, de dejarlo arriesgarse… sentirse mal consigo mismo por hacerlo no era problema, era un hombre y podía vivir con sus decisiones, pero, pensó, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mirando sus piernas bien separadas para poder rodearlo, su manita apoyada en su pecho, era tan menudo que podía lastimarlo.

¿Lo harás?, quería preguntar Krest, conteniendo los insultos que le venían a la mente en caso de que dijera que no. ¿Lo harás, pensaba, frotándose, o tendré que hacerlo yo? Cephyr nunca había dudado en hacerlo, y no creía que ser su marido fuera la razón, sino que sabía cuál era su lugar… su deber… lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, pero los días antes, su recuerdo, más que nunca, era una tortura, lo que lo había hecho llorar, por estúpido que fuera, mientras intentaba darse un poco de alivio, mientras rogaba que Itia no se diera cuenta que lo hacía… aunque en esos momentos, sintiéndolo aun dudar, tomárselo con demasiada calma, se preguntaba si habría sido lo mejor o si no debería echarse a llorar para que ya se lo follará.

Lo mejor sería tratar de satisfacerlo de otro modo, pensó Itia, intentar afrontarlo él como la difícil prueba que era, llegando hasta el límite, dándole la oportunidad de reconsiderar, y si no, al menos, lo habría preparado tanto como fuera posible.

Apenas iba a apartarlo cuando Krest tomó su propia decisión. Ya se estaba portando como un descarado de todos modos. Se giró sobre él y sobó su erección por encima de la tela antes de liberarla, de tirar de su pantalón para abajo, haciéndolo elevar la cadera para poder sacarlo y dejarlo olvidado antes de volver a ella, de hacer eso que había aprendido para desfogar un poco a su marido y ahora le serviría para asegurar lo que antes le había servido para evitar.

Afianzó sus rodillas a ambos lados de su pecho, tan ancho, apoyó su brazo sobre su cadera para poder guardar el equilibrio, y tomando su polla con su mano libre la acercó a su boca, cerrándola entorno a la punta como un beso, haciendo intricados dibujos con su lengua que tensaron los muslos fuertes del caballero, que no lo había esperado.

Itia tardó un segundo en recuperarse del impacto, pues no solo sentía su boca dándole placer, sino que, tan cerca de su rostro, estaban sus curvas impactantes, apenas veladas por el borde de su camisa que dejaba apreciar su tersa, pesada redondez, el brillo húmedo entre ellas, impacto visual y olfativo directo que lo hizo salivar, estirar la mano y apretar su carne suave entre sus dedos.

Complacido, Krest dio un rápido vistazo atrás, donde Itia ya ponía ambas manos encima de sus caderas, y volvió a lamer aquella carne caliente, dura, diferente, más grande que la única que había conocido, más gruesa… el caballero de Libra era bastante más alto de lo que fuera él, más fornido, y si ya a su lado se sentía como una muñeca que sería cuando tuviera eso metido hasta lo más hondo, llenándolo como nunca… de ser virgen se habría arrepentido en ese momento, viendo cómo pese a su mejor esfuerzo no lo podía meter dentro de su boca.

Frustrado, alzó más las caderas, esperando la complacencia viniera de otro lado, y funcionó, dejó su erección para lamer sus bolas, tomándolas en su boca, una y otra, moviéndolas con cuidado, en lo que Itia, separadas sus nalgas con una sola de sus manos, sobaba su hoyito por fuera, embarrando su dedo con lo que mojaba, deslizándolo hacia adelante y presionando el pedacito de piel que lo separaba de sus propias bolitas y de vuelta atrás.

Fascinado, Itia sobó la diminuta estrellita, brillante, pulsante. Lo sentía aflojarse y cuando presionó con la punta de su dedo, se abrió para recibirlo. Le robó el resto de dominio sobre sí mismo que le quedaba. Era un doncel delicioso, joven, menudo, delicado, y aun así, con unas curvas sorprendentes, una habilidad que lo pondría de rodillas de no estar tendido compartiendo su lecho, pues lo que hacía con la lengua, la ayuda que se prodigaba con los dedos por que no podía meter su polla en la boca, acariciando, frotando mientras chupaba, no era para menos.

Solo lamentaba no poder ver su cara, sus labios húmedos alrededor de su verga, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero a cambio podía disfrutar a su antojo de lo mejor, ese culo apetecible, curveadito, que se comía su dedo y lo apretaba, meneándose para sentirlo mejor, instigándolo a seguir. Y él sabía obedecer.

Llevó un segundo dedo dentro de la preciosidad que gimió, dejándolo escapar de su boca, humedeciendo su pubis con su saliva, y apenas esperó antes de moverlos, de empezar a separarlos dentro de su tunelito apretado, tan resbaloso y acogedor… su bordito se veía distendido y eran solo sus dedos, cuando le metiera la polla apenas si le iba a caber… lo bueno que estaba mojado, listo como solo un doncel en celo podía estarlo, buscando sentir más al cabalgar sus dedos, chupando de nuevo, apretándolo por la base…

Estaba a punto de enloquecer e Itia no se la metía, engañándolo al estarlo preparando, mezquino al no frotarle sus dedos por dentro, aliviándolo al menos así, exasperándolo. Hecho el culo atrás, y solo los movió más hondo, dentro y fuera, le apretó el muslo y no entendió, así que se quitó, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarlo si no reaccionaba rápido y le sacaba los dedos antes de que se fuera, e intentó montársele encima, pero ese macho dominante no lo dejó aunque estaba listo, aunque era lo más deseaba en ese momento…

La mirada en los ojos de Krest era peligrosa pero Itia lo echó sobre la cama, aprovechó su segundo de duda, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, congelarlo, como veía la intención en sus ojos, le empujó los muslos hacia el pecho, hundió su rostro atractivo entre sus nalgas generosas, su lengua a la primera dentro de ese agujerito resbaloso y acogedor, probando el dulce, irresistible sabor del doncel que solo gimió, apretando sus manitas contra sus hombros, los deditos de sus pies en el aire.

Gemía que lo hacía estremecer, y cuando añadió un dedo a su lengua revoloteando en su bordito, frotando su próstata como el jovencito quería desde hacía un rato, lo sintió temblar, apretarse. Se había corrido, pero Itia sabía que una vez no era suficiente en su estado, que podían seguir y seguir, y aunque bien era cierto que no quería lastimarlo, lo principal era esperar un poco para desexcitarse, luego del modo en que a él también se lo había comido.

Siguió penetrándolo con dos dedos, lamiendo la curva de sus nalgas, la unión con sus muslos gorditos, suaves, que besuqueo hasta hartarse, subiendo por sus ingles, lamiendo la curva de su pancita, su pubis despejado, sus bolitas tersas como duraznos. Creía que eso bastaba, pero luego de dos días Krest no estaba para apreciar su delicadeza. Quería más, quería su polla, y antes de hacer algo drástico pensó provocarlo un poco, orillarlo a ver que ya estaba listo, que era lo que quería.

Él ya le había soltado las piernas y las tenía apoyadas en la cama, así que alzó una y llevó su mano por debajo, hizo encontrarse sus dedos con los de Itia que entraban y salían de su agujerito, espero el momento justo, y añadió uno de los suyos, logrando al fin parte de lo que quería, sentirse lleno, abierto… lo sacó cuando él se volvió a verlo, sorprendido, se lamió el dedo con sensualidad, y luego, cuando él retiró los suyos para al fin montársele encima, decidió que no estaba de humor…

Itia le detuvo el pie con mano, pues lo empujó con él, apoyándolo en su pecho. Lo miraba de un modo que no podía descifrar, tan difícil de leer como era, tan imprevisible, y cuando, ignorando el beso que le dio en el arco lo empujó con el otro, no supo que pensar, se dejó sentar entre sus piernas, preguntándose si acaso se había arrepentido, en el último instante… Pero no.

Krest sabía lo que quería. A él, como él lo quisiera… Si lo dejaba Itia se lo follaría, pero quien sabría cómo, o si llegado a ese punto no tendría cuidado o tendría demasiado, tratándolo como si fuera a quebrarse.

Por eso no lo dejaría elegir, al menos esa vez, y veloz como un rayo, apenas se sentó, se subió en su regazo, lo sintió cargarlo con sus brazos fuertes, como si no pesara nada, cruzando las piernas bajo él, pues lo sorprendió en mala pose, y le agarró la polla con la mano, tanteando entre sus nalgas con la punta, dura y caliente, resbalosa, igual que su agujerito, que se abrió en cuanto empezó a meterla, pero luego tuvo que esforzarse.

Dolía más de lo que había pensado, tan grande, definitivamente la más grande que le habían metido, y había que ver que sabía cómo hacerlo, lidiar con un varón mucho más alto, fuerte que él, empalándolo hasta el fondo, llenándolo más allá de lo que creía posible, o podía disfrutar, al menos al inicio.

Sin embargo eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse espetado como un pajarito, con una enorme polla abriéndolo sin parar, cada vez más adentro… dolía, pero le gustaba, y moviéndose aunque fuera difícil era como lograba que entrara un poco más, como sentía alivio al fin.

Itia le ayudo separándole las nalgas, sosteniéndolo por ellas, pues Krest tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión a medias adolorida, a medias deseosa en su carita que lo hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Nunca había lastimado a Sekure de poder evitarlo, y ahora, que esa joven belleza eligiera hacerlo, lo superaba un poco. Su precioso Aries jamás había sido tan arrebatado, pero por otro lado, era excitante verlo así, sentirse deseado, tomado de ese modo, según los deseos del ojiverde, que abrazado a su cuello, buscaba su boca, se restregaba contra él.

El único estorbo entre ellos seguía siendo su camisa, que grande, resbalaba por su hombro, descubriéndolo, revelando un poco más de esa piel blanca como la nieve que deseaba tocar, besar, lamer… tiró de ella y Krest se la dejó quitar, dócil al fin, dejándolo hundir la nariz en su cuello, en el corto cabello de su nuca, pues seguía sin dejárselo crecer, oliendo su perfume, saboreándolo, su pecho estrecho contra el suyo, sus pezoncitos presionándose contra él mientras su polla se frotaba contra su vientre a cada movimiento suyo, humedeciéndolo, meneos que se convertían en cabalgata, sus pies bien afianzados tras su cadera, su agujerito cada vez más mojado, receptivo.

Lo sostenía por la cintura, sin estorbarlo, esperando el momento en que se cansara y dejara de moverse, arriba abajo, apretándolo acompasado, pero el joven Acuario era resistente, su respiración se agitaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas y jadeaba, ya sin dejarse besar la boca por que la necesitaba para respirar pero no desistía, ni siquiera después de gritar, que sus manos apretaran sus hombros, clavándole los dedos mientras lo sacudía un orgasmo.

Siguió y siguió, buscando no dejar de sentirlo, su dureza, lo grande que era, los chorritos que liberaba dentro suyo y facilitaban aún más su trabajo. Tal vez, pensó el jovencito, lamiendo la barbilla del hombre, tal vez incluso pueda volver a correrme antes que él lo haga, de que me llene y quede inútil por unos minutos… pero no lo alcanzó, sintió los chorros de semen rellenándolo, su intención de salirse al comenzar a correrse y tuvo que detenerse, apretarlo con sus piernas para que no lo quitará, dejándose ir hacia atrás cuando acabo, y aun sintiéndolo duro, teniéndolo adentro, lo aprovechó, siguió moviéndose hasta que perdió las fuerzas, que logró lo que quería.

Entonces Itia lo acostó en la cama y entendiendo al fin que no era como una princesa que quería ser tratado, le separó las piernas y volvió a su lugar predilecto, mirando por unos segundos la hermosa visión que le ofrecía, la piel húmeda hasta los muslos, brillante por los fluidos transparentes del jovencito, las curvas embarradas por los goterones blancos que debieron escurrir del agujerito que comenzaba a cerrarse y en lugar de eso se habían esparcido durante sus últimos esfuerzos…

Lamió la curva de su nalga hacia adentro, limpiando su piel, saboreando sin prisas, acercándose poco a poco a su agujerito que lamió por encima, sintiendo como Krest se aflojaba para que le metiera la lengua, pero no le daría gusto tan pronto, quería seguir sintiendo como al pasar por encima intentaba atraparlo, desesperarlo rozando con su dedo el bordito húmedo y del lado contrario a donde lo hacia su lengua, sobando y sobando su entradita mientras lamía sus muslos, la curva, amplia considerando lo esbelto que era, de sus caderas, su polla sonrosada y erecta, que ni una vez lo había visto tocarse, deseoso de sentir por detrás, como todos los donceles cuando estaban en celo.

Agarró su polla en la mano y la sobó un par de veces, apretando más en la punta para lograr que se perlara, un néctar distinto que probar de esa belleza, engullendo su polla al conseguirlo y chupándola con fruición, sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas, tan tentadoras como su trasero, a su gusto, y siempre incitantes, realzadas por la forma de su armadura, y sobar su agujerito tan suave, que humedecía su dedo con lo poco de su semen que aun escurría de él, con sus fluidos resbalositos.

Se corrió en su boca luego de tanto soportar apenas roces, frotamientos contra el vientre tenso, marcado, del hombre que tan bien lo hacía sentir. Itia se veía muy bien entre sus piernas, guapo, fuerte, dedicado… solo deseaba que fuera tan incansable como se veía, que no lo decepcionará… pensando en eso, en que no creyera que con lo hecho había tenido suficiente, Krest volvió a llevar su mano entre sus piernas y se metió un par de dedos, los suyos finos, delgados, tan distintos a los de él, que lo miraba relamiéndose, le empujaba las piernas contra el pecho para verlo hacer mejor.

No le terminaba de gustar sentirse tan expuesto, pero era algo que a él también le había encantado hacer, así que no le dio mayor importancia, siguió dando el espectáculo que le aseguraba su atención, su cooperación, y cuando retiró sus dedos, de inmediato él los sustituyo por tres de los suyos, volviendo a abrirlo, olvidando el comedimiento que había mostrado antes, aunque también jalaba su propia polla sin importarle que aun debía ser doloroso, muy pronto después de su eyaculación.

Pero por él estaba bien.

En cuanto terminó de endurecerse, el caballero volvió a su puesto, buscó su boca y ahogó su gemido con un beso cuando lo volvió a penetrar, frotó su punta solo un segundo en su entrada, haciéndola resbalar, humedecerse, antes de empujar, abriéndolo como un cuchillo caliente mantequilla, llegando hasta la mitad antes de comenzar la retirada, el ataque, una y otra vez hasta conquistar por completo la plaza, sometiendo a él.

Krest se dejaba, echándole flojamente los brazos al cuello, tratando de rodear su cadera con su pierna, dejando la otra estirada. Itia era tan grande, lo sentía más ahora que estaban así, que se la podía meter cuanto él quería, que lo cubría con su cuerpo y su mano alrededor de su muslo casi lo cubría, que sus bolas topando con el interior de sus nalgas lo llenaban de satisfacción…

Itia lo sintió lamer su cuello tenso, besar sus hombros, amoldarse a él que se curvaba para llegar a su pecho planito y probar las pequeñas fresas que lo adornaban, rosadas protuberancias que respondían al toque de su lengua poniéndose aún más duritas, haciendo gemir a su dueño, que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes al fin complacidos, la boquita abierta, jadeante, sus dedos finos deslizándose por su nuca y su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer.

Dejó de lamerlo cuando grandes porciones de piel alrededor de sus pezones estuvieron enrojecidas, esas que deberían curvarse si alguna vez conseguía esos atributos, y lo miró, su cintura estrecha, su pancita apenas curva… más curva que antes de que lo penetrará… ¿hasta dónde llegaría su polla dentro de él? Era tan menudito, y estaba seguro que su polla era mucho más larga que la distancia entre su ombligo y su espalda, era increíble que no lo lastimará, que Krest lo estuviera disfrutando tanto, que liara sus piernas en su cadera para impedirle salir mucho de él…

Y estaba bien. Era tan fácil moverse ahora en su interior, ayudado por la abundante lubricación del celo, que de no hacerlo podría salirse más de la cuenta y lastimarlo, o ir demasiado rápido, tanto como deseaba hacerlo, como podía hacerlo… y Krest no dejaba de gemir, cada vez más alto, más cerca de nuevo del clímax, apretando pero sin lograr exprimirlo esta vez, ya desahogado como estaba, dejándose levantar las piernas, sostenerlas sobre la curva de sus brazos antes de seguir follándoselo, pues ya no ponía de su parte, solo se dejaba tomar, gimiendo, dejando escurrir la saliva por su comisura.

Lo llenaba tanto, le gustaba tanto, y, aun así, de repente dolía. Sobre todo cuando empezó a moverse demasiado rápido. Como haciendo mantequilla, con una fuerza que sus pobres caderas veían difícil soportar, que lo zarandeaba todo sobre la cama hasta que se salió de él, le dejó caer las piernas, y jalándosela en su dirección, lo baño de semen. Blancos goterones como un collar de perlas cubriendo desde su pecho hasta lo alto de sus muslos y que Itia miró complacido mientras recuperaba el aliento, sin notar el matiz rojo que coloreaba el brillo de su polla mojada cuando salió de su culo.

Se acostó a su lado y limpió con su lengua una gota muy cerca de su pezón, embarró el resto con sus dedos encima de su piel, disfrutando de hacerlo mientras reposaba un poco. Dos días sin dormir y el intenso esfuerzo físico comenzaban a cobrar su precio, pero tuvo que disimularlo cuando Krest, recogiendo la última gota que quedaba intacta sobre su muslo, la lamió y se le subió encima, volviendo a frotársele como cuando lo despertó.

Sabía lo que esperaba de él, así que le cumplió. No por nada su templo era el vecino a Escorpio, pero le hubiera gustado saber cuánto era lo que había cumplido el caballero con su deber, como lo había llamado Krest, cuando se enfrentó a esa situación.

Al día siguiente pasaba del meridiano cuando los constantes martillazos de las composturas del barco lo despertaron, antes incluso que el hambre. Salió sin molestar a Krest, que aun dormía, y se topó con que, en deferencia a ellos, pues todo el mundo escuchó lo que habían hecho la noche antes, los trabajos habían empezado más tarde, hasta que fue imposible seguirlos postergando.

-¿Crees que lo mató a folladas?-decía uno, cuchicheando en un grupito que no se dio cuenta que ya había salido del camarote.

-Por como gemía anoche, no me extrañaría…

Que Itia reclamará posesión sobre la princesa la había vuelto de nuevo intocable.

-Aunque sea un doncel es un caballero de oro, no se supone que lo puedan matar a cogidas.-opinó un tercero.

-¿Lo has visto junto a él? No le llega ni a los hombros…

Enarcando la ceja, Itia fue a conseguir comida, que preventivamente le llevo a la princesa, pues hasta que callará a todos no quería exponerlo a las habladurías y que fueran a avergonzarlo.

Aunque honor a la verdad, no creía que al guardián de Acuario le fueran a importar mucho.

Aun así fue una sabia decisión, pues recuperar el tiempo perdido en una sola noche no lo había sido, y para su horror, de Itia, Krest no podía levantarse. Ni pudo hacerlo por el resto del día, aunque su humor indudablemente había mejorado.

Al menos, pensó al caer la noche, el barco estaba casi listo zarpar.


End file.
